Eyes
by Illjustclosemyeyes
Summary: The brothers receive word of a familiar gone rogue. Upon meeting her, well that is where it starts to get complicated. I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters (other then my own) rated T just in case the story gets away from me. It is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Where the hell does one even start?"

_"I'm assuming most people do not start writing at 12:30 at night, generally there is some planning involved"_

"…"

_"Hey I'm just assuming, but what do I know?"_

Sighing heavily and knocking back her fourth drink of the night, Coba's mind began to wander.

"Why not just go to bed, you know, turn off the television, and close the laptop and rest?"

"Why would I ever do something crazy like that? And plus I.."

_"Already slept for six hours straight this afternoon, yes I am well aware"_

"So shut the hell up then and let me relax"

_"Fine"_

Coba allowed her mind to wander as she slowly scanned the apartment. She took in the scratched wood coffee table and the amount of clutter that lay on it. Papers, lotion bottles, pens and markers, empty cans, nail polish, plates, earrings, lighters and a digital camera. "Jesus, and I live here", she mumbled out loud as she contemplated her empty glass. Fully aware that it would be now her fifth drink she slowly placed the laptop down on the cushions of the couch and pulled herself up. Ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that fell upon her she shuffled the three steps into the kitchen, yanking up the green blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She pulled the freezer open and dug through the variety of frozen food to yank out the cracked ice cube tray. Turning slowly so as not to irritate her head further she placed the tray on the counter and then turned for the orange juice. Just as her hand brushed the door handle Munnin hissed harshly into her head, making her eyes throb and her head spin.

_"RUN NOW!"_

Coba felt cold hands grip her shoulders and wip her around, all the while digging their nails into the soft flesh of her forearm. A rough angry hand grabbed her throat and smashed her into the fridge, rocking it back with its force. Coba fought to lay eyes on her assailant while clawing at the hand around her throat. The face that she met was covered with a black ski mask but the eyes were cold…and black.

Chapter Two

"Shit!" she cursed

_"A DEMON",_ Munnin screeched inside her head

Her assailant studied her face, and a slow chuckle rose from the back of his throat. It was a disgusting sound that would drive any sane human being to the place with the buckled jackets and mind numbing sedatives.

"Hi pretty bird, I ffoouunndd yyyooouuu" The demon let out another disgusting chuckle as he gripped her throat tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_-Several Months Later-_

"DON'T GO ROUND TONIGHT…THERES A BAD MOON ON THE RISE!"

Sam leaned over and angrily switched off the radio.

"HEY!" Dean shouted snapping his head around to stare at his little brother. "Do you not remember what I said about.."

"Yeah yeah I remember!" Sam shouted back "but shotgun can only take so much you know!"

Dean frowned and looked back toward the road. A light drizzle had began and the road was lit up by moonlight. Lush forest lined either side of the road, giving a peaceful feel to the dark road ahead.

"Can you refresh my memory as to why we are driving across the country and into Canada of all places?" Dean asked his little brother. He glanced out the window and let out a small chuckle as they blew past a road sign proudly displaying a goose wearing a Mounties uniform.

"We are here because Bobby got a call from a friend up in British Columbia about a Familiar"

"A Familiar? You mean like Sasha?"

"Yeah", Sam replied flipping through pages of John's journal until he found the notes he had made under Bobby's dictation. "Apparently this one has no one that they answer to and according to Bobby's contact it's gone rogue".

"How so?" Dean asked glancing over at Sam "Are we talking like violent outbursts or steal the vodka out of Dad's liquor cabinet kind of rogue?"

Sam smiled and flicked through some photographs that were clipped to the pages of the journal. "It's more like gouge your eyes out with incredibly sharp objects type of rogue" he pulled a crime scene photo out of the journal and studied it before passing it over to Dean.

"Yugh", Dean cringed as he quickly studied the photo Sam passed into his hands "Yeah I would say that falls under the category of violent outbursts. Any idea what type of form it takes?"

"No idea", Sam sighed as he took back the photo from his brother and once again began to ruffle through his research. "Local police are calling this a wild animal attack, saying it's a cougar or a grizzly bear".

"Oh Canada", Dean sang under his breath. Sam cut a quick glance at his brother and smirked before quickly adding how maybe he shouldn't make jokes like that around the locals. Dean smirked and stared out at the road ahead. "Well where are we supposed to be headed?"

"A town just outside of…" Sam rifled the pages until he found the address. "Cranbrook" he read aloud frowning at the obscure directions.

"So it is not Cranbrook that we are headed to but a town outside of Cranbrook?" Dean asked frowning at his brother who was still rifling through his notes. Wondering if he missed something Sam scanned his hastily scrawled notes. "Uh…yeah" he mumbled.

"Fantastic", Dean grumbled as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand and dug into his pocket with the other. Pulling out his cell phone he began to scrawl through the contacts looking for Bobby's number.

"You really shouldn't use that while you're driving Dean", came a voice from the back seat of the Impala.

"Jesus!" Dead shouted as he tried to jerk the car back onto the right side of the road. He looked into his review mirror to be met with a pair of blue eyes. "Cass!" Dean shouted glaring daggers into the back seat.

"Hello", Cass replied staring right back at Dean, completely oblivious to the look the Dean and now Sam was shooting him. "I was made aware that you were in need of some assistance".

"Would you happen to know how to restart a human heart?" Sam asked, putting his hand to his chest.

"Well I suppose I could give it a try but I'm not too sure how that pertains to our current task at hand", Cass replied frowning in Sam's direction.

"What do you want Cass?" Dean asked from the front seat, glancing at Castiel in the rear view mirror.

"Bobby informed me about the job that he sent you on and told me that you may have missed a couple of details in your haste to leave", Cass said, staring out the window.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like where the familiar actually lives", Castiel replied producing a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Sam.

Sam took it from Castiel and opened it up, scanning the words hastily scrawled across the page. "Kimberly", Sam said aloud.

"Alright", Dean said "I think I saw a sign for that a little while back, looks like that is where we are headed".

"I shall accompany you if that is alright", Cass asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, why not", Sam replied "You never know when an angel in your pocket can come in handy". He glanced over at Dean who smiled briefly and switched the radio back on. Clarence Clearwater blasted once again from the Impalas speakers.

"Let's hunt".

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry, this again is my first story ever and I know I am probably making a bunch of mistakes. One that I found after I published the first chapter. I realize that in the middle of the first chapter it says "Chapter Two". Mistake! Oops! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"ORDER UP!"

Coba walked over to the hot plate and began rearranging the plates around. Grabbing two plates in one hand and balancing a third on her wrist she walked out of the kitchen and into the bustling restaurant. Table 12 of course was busy chatting with table four so of course her way was partially blocked by a very generous backside.

"Excuse me" Coba said politely smiling down at the women whose posterior would have stopped a Sherman tank and would have no problem mowing Coba down if she felt so inclined. The women continued talking away, her hands fluttering in the air as she regaled table 12 with some nonsense story about her sister's friends cousins brother…oh whatever. Frowning, Coba inched past and managed to push her way towards table five with only minor bruising.

"Here ya go" she said placing the plates down on the table in front of her customers.

"Is there anything else that I can get you?" She asked flashing them her best customer service smile. Table five stared blankly at her, their eyes blinking slowly and staring up at Coba's quickly reddening face.

"Um alight then" she mumbled as she started to walk away from the table, only to be assaulted with a shrill voice not even five seconds after she turned around.

"Excuse me!" it wailed violently "We need more coffee!"

Coba turned around to see that the women at table five now had her coffee cup straight up in the air and was waving it around like a flag.

"Alright" Coba said again, feeling her customer service smile fading fast she quickly made a bee line for the kitchen.

"Hey, should I go around with coffee?" Lydia asked

Coba turned around to see her friend and manager who was holding a large coffee pot in her hand and indicating towards the restaurant.

"Yeah sure", she answered "Could you go to table five for me? Bitch is gonna have a stroke."

Lydia laughed and nodded as she made her way into the chaos of the restaurant. Coba sighed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen reserved for the computer and the waitress's belongings. She fished into her purse and pulled her vaporizer from its designated spot between the many scraps of paper and individually wrapped breath mints. She took a quick pull and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet taste and smell of the mist. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Natalie shuffling her way towards her. She slammed her purse down on the counter and let out a small huff.

"Hey" Coba said carefully "You okay?"

Natalie stared at the wall for a few moments and then off she went, regaling Coba of the events of her night and how people are irritating and lack basic common sense. Coba smiled and nodded along with Natalie's story eventually just laughing and saying her usual oh my goodness remark before quickly exiting to the toaster area, where toast for table 22 was quickly piling up.

"Shit" Coba mumbled as she began to pile the mounds of bread in front of her so that she could prepare it.

"So did you hear?" Natalie asked appearing abruptly at Coba's side.

"No, hear what?" Coba asked waiting for another barrage of gossip that seemed to plague Benny's restaurant and bar.

"Another guy was found dead downtown last night" Natalie said

Coba's heart started to quicken as she processed what Natalie had told her.

"Oh" Coba said quietly concentrating on the knife she was using to slice through some rye bread.

"You'll never guess what the cops told me this morning" Lydia chimed in appearing at Natalie's side, taking steady pulls of her own vaporizer. Benny's was one of the choice restaurants in Kimberly for local PD and Canine unit to come in and grab a cheap bite before their shift. Sometimes they would get a call and would have to rush off, leaving money scattered all over the table. Lydia ended up with a 20 dollar tip the last time they had to leave in a hurry. She was pretty happy that day.

"What?" Natalie asked eyes wide.

"They said that this guy had to have been killed months ago, but that's not the strange part" Lydia took a pause to take another pull on her vaporizer. Coba wasn't sure whether she was building a dramatic pause or if her mind was beginning to wander.

"They said that the guy wasn't even from here"

"What do you mean not from here?" Natalie asked

"Yeah, not from around here could mean like Cranbrook or one of the other little podunk towns" Coba said wishing the conversation over as she began piling the bread up to place on the hot plate.

"According to his license he was from Toronto" Lydia said "Crazy right?"

Coba felt a familiar pang of anxiety in her stomach as she mumbled her agreement and quickly walked out into the restaurant.

"_Oh relax, there is no way that they can tie this crime to you_" Munnin whispered in her ear. Munnin was sometimes a source of great comfort to Coba and at other times he was a real pain but as far as voices in her head would go she could do a lot worse. Coba has heard Munnin since the day that she was born. During her early childhood years, he would indulge her imagination and play games with her. In elementary school he would whisper to her about the dangers of hanging upside down on the monkey bars and going backwards on the slide. In high school he would whisper the answers to her during exams and chaste her for smoking cigarettes with her boyfriend. It was in high school English class, while studying Norse mythology did she discover the name for him. Munnin was one of two ravens that would whisper secrets to Odin the all father of the Norse gods. Munnin was the raven that represented memory or mind, and Coba immediately took to the name. Munnin was apart of her mind and she couldn't think of a more fitting name. He on the other hand took a little more convincing, claiming that it made no sense for him to have a Norse name considering the fact that Coba herself was of Russian descent. Either way the name stuck.

"You never know" she thought to Munnin "there is always a possibility"

"_You don't honestly think that the brave men and women of out beloved Kimberly would have the slightest idea about where to look? They will most likely chalk it up to another animal attack. Just like they did the last five before that."_

* * *

**I am slowly learning the INS and OUTS of this operation. If you have read this far, I thank you and if you would like to leave a review i would thank you even more! **_  
_


End file.
